The Deadstone Battle
The Deadstone Battle is a battle that occurs at the walls of the City of Deadstone in the Great Forest. In it, the armies of the Kingdom of Deadstone and The Eight Spellborn of God fight against the invading Gurden Army. Before the Battle Leading up to the battle was the invasion of Tooluk into the Great Forest in a battle at the walls of Wolfborn's Pass. This battle revealed most significant because no hostile army had yet to enter the Great Forest until then. Once in the Great Forest, a Shaman in the Gurden Army burned through the trees and the plant life and cleared a path for the siege equipment and foot soldiers traversing through the woodland. This act angered the Great Forest. The Battle The battle began with artillery fire. Trebuchets flung rocks far into the walls of the City of Deadstone, alarming The Eight. After arriving at the Deadstone walls, The Eight met a coordinating general in the Deadstone Army named Dottar who was positioned at the wall. Ingenhart Suloudune arrived shortly after. Sigmund Troy jumped onto the walls of Deadstone to view their enemy outside the city, and he evaluated their chances against the Gurden Army. When returning to the other members of The Eight Spellborn and Company, Sigmund noted that arrows would not reach their enemies due to a spell called Plag-Han, cast by a Wizard of their enemy. Snow Riverstrong climbed atop the walls of Deadstone with Sigmund, and, using her Ranger proficiency with a bow and arrow, she managed to perfectly shoot an arrow in the sky that directly landed in the center of the Plag-Han shield, splitting the staff of the Wizard in the Gurden Army. Once the magic of Plag-Han was destroyed Martha Menstrus, a marshal of Deadstone, assumed command of the Deadstone army and she devised a plan to defeat the Gurden Army, even with Deadstone's significantly lower numbers. Given a hyperion for swiftness, Dauli Brandeben and Diddl Ba'iddl assumed the task of recruiting Fengrors and Giants from the Wolfborn Mountains to the east. By creating holes in the two walls of Deadstone, Martha lured several members of the Gurden Army between the two walls and, thereafter, trapped them and set them alight with several gallons of burning oil. Snow Riverstrong directed several archers on the Deadstone walls to shoot arrows carrying bags of flint ash at specific angles, baiting the Wizard of the Gurden Army into bursting the bags with his magic and, thus, creating a maze of flint ash around the Gurden Army outside the Deadstone walls. Galfan Goodruck used Druid magic to take the form of a foenix and lit the flint ash on fire, turning the maze of flint ash around the Gurden Army into a maze of fire. Those members of the Gurden Army who escaped the maze of flames were quickly met at the fiery exit by Deadstone armies led by Federero Levridigo or by Amiil Eroeen and were, thus, quickly slaughtered. After the members of the Gurden Army finally extinguished the maze of fire around them, Giants and Fengrores and several animals and creatures of nature arrived on the battlefield alongside the people of Deadstone to combat the Gurden Army. Even more, the Great Forest joined the battle, sending giant trees and Erbs and Arbs to fight against the Gurden Army. The Gurden Army quickly lost the battle thereafter. The head marshal commanding the Gurden Army, Tooluk Gurden, fell by the swords of Tristen Hoodkins who fatally wounded the Aigre. After the Battle After the battle, the people of Deadstone were quick to clean the Great Forest and remove the many bodies of dead Gurden Army soldiers. This, most likely, was an act done so quickly in respect of the forest. Notably, before his death, Tooluk Gurden caught the attention of Snow Riverstrong while she was looking for Sigmund's sword. Tooluk asked her to send a message of brotherly love to Thor'zarck Gurden. Snow accepted the wholehearted request.